I'm Not Going To Teach Him How To Dance With You
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: He's not going to do it. It isnt going to happen.


**Disclaimer:** Just playing

**Notes:** Implies an established Harry/Severus relationship (Non-Graphic). I imagine this taking place in Harry's seventh year, had this been an alternate universe

**Spoilers:** None really. The song is one I heard on Glee from the episode 'Prom' It's called 'I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance'

**I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You**

He watched from the safety of the shadows in the corridor as he peered around the door frame. He couldn't help it. They were captivating. They moved so smoothly together and he couldn't help but be envious of their relationship and how comfortable they were with each other. He wondered who had taught them how to dance. Knowing Harry, it was probably Hermione. He wondered where the great bat had learned to move so gracefully. He'd noticed the man was even graceful when he was chopping potions ingredients or swooping through the halls.

"Ron." He jumped a foot in the air at the voice behind him.

"Bloody hell! Give a bloke some warning will you, Hermione."

"Sorry, but why are you spying on them?"

"I was wondering where Harry was off to and followed him. So where did Harry learn to dance like that? "

"Professor Snape taught him. This is their lesson time. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could learn as well, because lets face it, I'm shite at dancing. "

"True."

"OI!"

"You said it yourself." She held up her hand to forstall the arguement to come. "Why dont you ask Harry if you can tag along on his next lesson?"

"I suppose..." They were interrupted by a highly annoyed Snape thrusting the door open on their faces. His glare was enough to have them gulping, but a smile from Harry encouraged them to enter.

"You could have just asked, Ron." Harry said finally.

"Yeah. I should have. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. You'll have to partner with Hermione though." Ron gulped again and looked at her questioningly, who sighed with resignation.

Professor Snape set them up in form and started the dance count. He coached Ron and Hermione for a few minutes until they had the rhythm and he wasnt stepping on her toes. The lesson progressed slowly but at a pace that kept Hermione's feet uninjured.

As the lesson ended, Ron had a new respect for his Professor. He paused in the doorway and looked back for a moment.

"Professor Snape, when dancing with another boy, who leads?"

"Usually the person with the most experience. That can also be true for dancing with a woman."

"Will you show us how to follow as well as lead in another lesson?"

"No, Mr. Weasley. Good evening."

"Oh. Ok Professor. Harry, are you coming?"

"I will in a minute. Go on, I'll catch up." Harry answered. Ron and Hermione nodded and headed out the door. Harry turned back to face the Professor.

"Severus, why wouldn't you teach him how to follow?"

"I know what he's after, Harry. I'm not going to teach him how to dance with you."

"But Ron likes girls."

"You need to get a clue. He's half in love with you. I'm not going to let him have an opportunity with you."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"Ah, well then there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No."

"Good. I'm not sure I want to change it anyway." Harry had slowly been edging closer, until he was chest to chest with Severus. Severus merely kept his eyes on Harry's heated gaze, before giving in and kissing him. They pulled apart when air became necessary.

"Just for the record, Severus, I'm not going to teach him how to dance with you either." Severus' deep resounding chuckle preceded them out the door.

_The words on the street_

_And it's on the news_

_I'm not gonna to teach him how to dance with you_

_He's got two left feet and he fights my moves_

_I'm not gonna to teach him how to dance_

_The second I do_

_I know we're gonna be through_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

_He don't suspect a thing_

_I wish he'd get a clue_

_I'm not going to teach him how to dance…with you_


End file.
